


Could you Pretend?

by piinkmocha



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, Ciel is an emotionally damaged baby, I havent written smut in so long oh my god, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, all the fun stuff, also im sorry if theyre slightly ooc i havent watched kuro in like two years, also kind of sad, ass eating, ciel is a child still, kind of, this is pretty short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how it is." Ciel's gaze switched up to meet Sebastian's, and there was the slightest hint of desperation in his voice when he asked, "but just for tonight, could you pretend? Could you pretend to love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Kuro in SO LONG. Please forgive me if they're OOC.

"And will that be all for this evening?"

 

Sebastian placed the now empty cup on the tray he'd set down on Ciel's bedside table. Ciel watched him intently, his eyes wide and gleaming with interest. Sebastian offered a smile to the small boy, bowing to him as he lifted the tray with one hand up over his head.

 

Ciel finally replied, "for now, I suppose."

 

"Right. You've a busy day tomorrow, young master, so it's best if--"

 

And then Ciel interrupted.

"Actually... I do have one more demand for the night."

 

Sebastian had a feeling he knew where this was going. He could tell by the look in Ciels' eyes - that look. Certainly dauntless. But behind that, indignity. Possibly even disgust. Whether it was disgust towards Sebastian or towards himself, the butler didn't know. He did know that this look was nothing new. The child always looked this way before he - well. 

The young Earl really was a handful.

 

"How may I assist you, master?" He felt asking was redundant.

 

This time, however, Ciel went about things a little differently. His expression shifted, and he now looked rather sheepish, dropping his gaze to the blankets that lay over his lap and lacing his fingers together so he could awkwardly fiddle with his thumbs. It was an extremely unusual display from the young Earl, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel intrigued.

 

"I'd like to once again engage in sexual intercourse with you," Ciel began, his voice a bit stronger than Sebastian had anticipated, considering how flustered the small boy looked. Before he could respond, Ciel glanced up at him, obviously trying his best to look more confident with his order. "However..."

 

His master's request for sexual favors were not any surprise to the demon. Sebastian remembered the night he'd ripped Ciel's innocence right out of him; of course, Sebastian didn't particularly care about what he was doing. Ciel was only tied to him through contractual obligations, and despite the time they'd spent together, the boy was still his meal in the end. Perhaps if Sebastian were a human, he'd take better care of Ciel when the boy asked for these things - he'd care more about how rough or gentle he was being, he'd care about how Ciel looked so _ashamed_ afterwards - but he didn't, and no part of him wished he could. He lived only to serve his master, and if his master wanted his body, it was his duty to oblige. Nothing more.

 

"I know how it is." Ciel's gaze switched up to meet Sebastian's, and there was the slightest hint of desperation in his voice when he asked, "but just for tonight, could you pretend? Could you pretend to love me?"

 

And this - this wasn't an _order,_ this was a _request,_ and Ciel looked downright pitiful in this moment, his eyes glossy as if he were near tears, his hands trembling slightly - that was _extremely_ uncharacteristic for him. Sebastian wondered if the boy was catching a cold. Ciel was always so proud, even in front of his butler, and that itself wasn't even a façade - he was genuinely just a bitter soul out for revenge - but sometimes, in fact, once in a blue moon, moments of unbridled emotion came through, and this time, Sebastian got to _see_ it. It was _delicious._

 

"Is that an order?"

Sebastian was his loyal slave.

 

Ciel hesitated. It was almost like the boy didn't _want_ it to be. After a moment, he nodded. "It's an order, Sebastian." 

Sebastian dropped to one knee.

"Yes, my lord."

 

*******

 

Sebastian excelled at many things. Pretending, apparently, was one of those things.

 

Ciel was naked beneath him, his small body fitting nearly perfectly under Sebastian. Sebastian kept in mind that his orders were to pretend to love - and that was such a strange, human emotion. It wasn't something demons had to feel. Which, he considered, was strange, because demons thrived on torment - and what feeling could possibly be more agonizing?

 

He took his time, pressing his lips gently against Ciel's - Jesus, he could almost _taste_ his master's soul, it could've driven him mad - only briefly before he began moving down the boy's body, dragging his tongue over the Earl's nipple and eliciting a moan from him as well. Sebastian took a moment to suck on the sensitive skin before nibbling it gently, and Ciel suddenly moved under him, arching ever so slightly and stifling another moan.

 

Sebastian decided to up his game.

"You're delicious, young master," he muttered, dragging his tongue down the boy's stomach, leaving a shiny trail of saliva on his skin. Ciel shuddered visibly beneath him.

Sebastian took Ciel's cock into his hand, tracing small circles around the head with his thumb, then sucking off some of the pre-cum that was already dripping down the shaft. At the feeling of Sebastian's tongue, Ciel let out a breathy moan, digging his teeth into his lower lip.

 

Sebastian would have to be slow this time - love, he told himself, he had to _love -_ what a ridiculous feeling.

 

"You're prepossessing when you're like this," Sebastian continued, not entirely sure about his flattery yet, but feeling confident somehow - and he dragged his tongue up Ciel's shaft, listening with delight to the sounds he milked out of his master. "Absolutely captivating, my lord."

Deciding to shut himself up, he took Ciel's dick into his mouth - it wasn't a difficult task, considering Ciel was... well, in short, he was a child. However, demons didn't particularly care about how wrong or right anything was in the human world. As far as he was concerned, he was satisfying his master, further preparing the Earl's soul for consumption.

Ciel groaned, his nails digging into the bed sheets as Sebastian took him all in, before stuttering, "S-Sebastian...fuck...!"

 

Sebastian took this as Ciel telling him to continue.

He pulled his mouth off of his master's cock with a soft _*pop,*_ stroking him now, his saliva lubricating Ciel. However, Ciel wasn't going to be the one needing the lubricant.

Sebastian flipped Ciel - with minimal protest from the boy, who looked to be in a state of complete ecstasy - and rubbed small circles around his asshole with his thumbs.

"Se..Sebas-"

Sebastian plunged his tongue inside of Ciel, and anything Ciel was going to say was immediately forgotten, a loud moan escaping his throat as he curled his hands into balls, fisting the blankets and squeezing his eyes shut. The small boy was breathing heavily, sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead as his demon butler worked that _incredible_ tongue up inside of him.

 

Ciel couldn't stay quiet anymore, and Sebastian was encouraged by his wails, chuckling softly before curling his tongue inside of his master.

Okay. Enough of that.

 

"Young Master." Sebastian propped himself up, slowly inserting a finger into Ciel when the boy opened an eye to look at him. Sebastian looked beyond satisfied when Ciel gritted his teeth.

"W-What?" Ciel managed breathlessly.

 

A second finger, spreading like scissors - Ciel _wailed -_

"Are you ready?"

 

Sebastian had a pretty impressive girth. At least, he liked to think so.

The butler slipped in the third and final finger, listening in amusement as Ciel whined and panted, pressing himself back on his servant's fingers.

 

"Y-Yes! Sebast-ian-"

Sebastian was already squirting some lubricant into his hand, which he then rubbed along his own shaft, which he'd made nice and hard for Ciel's enjoyment.

Ciel was positioned perfectly - on his hands and knees, ass sticking out towards Sebastian - what a _good boy._

Sliding his fingers out, Sebastian replaced them with the head of his dick, seeing Ciel squirm in anticipation in front of him.

 

Sebastian remembered the first time he'd done this - Ciel had damn near begged him to fuck him harder, but he wanted _love_ this time, right?

So he hesitated.

 

"Young master."

Ciel looked over his shoulder, eyes wide. "What?!"

 

And Sebastian flipped Ciel so he was on his back, facing Sebastian, who lined himself back up with the young boy's asshole -

"I want you to look at me this time."

 

Ciel flushed red - another extremely unusual reaction, though not a strange one, given these circumstances. They'd never done anything so intimate before - and Sebastian was determined to make this as passionate as he possibly could. Those were his orders.

 

When the Earl remained silent, Sebastian began to push in, silencing Ciel's sounds by sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ciel eventually went with it, kissing Sebastian so _desperately_ as the demon began slowly thrusting, hitting Ciel's sweet spot with little to no problem. They'd done this so many times before - it wasn't hard anymore.

 

Ciel brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sebastian, pulling his butler so they were pressed together, both naked and panting - Ciel's legs went up, too, wrapping around Sebastian's waist. Through the kissing, he stuttered, "h-harder... Seb-ast-ian!"

 

Complying, Sebastian pumped a bit harder, making Ciel moan and writhe under him. Sebastian lifted Ciel slightly so he could suck and nibble the boy's earlobe while he rolled his hips rhythmically against Ciel's body. Ciel was overwhelmed, he was so  _loud_  - he was going to wake the other servants if he didn't shut up - and Sebastian began to suck on his master's collarbone, feeling him tighten around his cock.

 

Ah. He was nearing his orgasm.

He met Ciel's gaze, offering a small smile before giving a powerful, finishing thrust that had Ciel practically screaming into his orgasm -

_"I love you-"_

 

Sebastian pretended not to hear.

 

*******

 

"Set for bed?"

Sebastian was standing in the doorway of his master's bedroom, smiling wide and holding the tray he'd originally come for.

 

Ciel had his usual voice and attitude back - which, admittedly, was a relief to Sebastian.

"Yes. You're dismissed for the night."

He wasn't facing his butler - Sebastian didn't particularly care, though. He had other duties to attend to.

 

"Lady Elizabeth will be coming over tomorrow," Sebastian stated simply, and he saw Ciel stiffen. Sebastian knew Ciel felt guilty about so frequently cheating on his fiancée, however he tried not to - the marriage was arranged. He didn't love her.

And how awful must it be, Sebastian wondered, to feel so strongly about something that only saw you as _food?_ To care so deeply about something that only kills you in the end? Truly, it was a shame that love was an emotion that went unfelt by demons - there could be nothing more agonizing.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ending is rushed because it's late and I'm exhausted.  
> Any comments are appreciated, especially criticism! I haven't written for Kuro in a long time - nor have I written gay smut in, like, forever.. so yeah!


End file.
